silenthillfandomcom_es-20200216-history
One More Soul To The Call
One More Soul To The Call ("Un alma más a la llamada") es una canción del juego Silent Hill: Homecoming. La canción es la pista número 1 del disco Silent Hill: Homecoming Soundtrack. Fue compuesta por Akira Yamaoka y cantada por Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. La canción suena acompañada con escenas del juego en el menú principal cuando éste se encuentra inactivo durante unos momentos. Letra Enough with light Tell me one more time My blood, your line Is this you inside? Death to the living The flame has no living heart In the order of life, they know you there As you saw it, your plan, a real shot in the dark, Came a little too late, is over Calling the children Conception and dying Silent, but screaming Damage done to the flesh, what they say in the name of the Damage done to the heart is the start of the end Damage done to my soul, I know, it goes with my Damage done to my life, cursing loud at the chaos You're here, you're gone It's not fair, I'm lost Your God, your fear Was it worth the price? Pray for the children you lost along the way Still remember the names, and faces Cold, and abandoned They cry, their fate put in your hands When it's over, they come to haunt you Wasted confusion Deadly illusion Nightmare intrusion One more soul to the call, for all, in silence comes Two more souls to the call, for all, and in time Three more souls to the call, they fall, unknowing that Four more souls to the call won't be all, and you know it Sacrifice, wasted knife Destiny redefined Someone chooses you Lucky one, close your eyes Your family knows you're here Calling the children Conception and dying Silent, but screaming Damage done to the flesh, what they say in the name of the Damage done to the heart is the start of the end Damage done to my soul, I know, it goes with my Damage done to my life, cursing loud at the chaos One more soul to the call, for all, in silence comes Two more souls to the call, for all, and in time Three more souls to the call, they fall, unknowing that Four more souls to the call won't be all, and you know it Traducción Ya basta con la luz Dime una vez más Mi sangre, tu línea ¿Así eres tú en el interior? Muerte a los vivos La llama que no tiene un corazón vivo En el orden de la vida, ellos saben que estás ahí Como lo viste, tu plan, una verdadera oportunidad en la oscuridad, Llegaste un poco tarde, se acabó Llamando a los niños Concepción y muerte En silencio, pero gritando Daño hecho a la carne, lo que ellos dicen en el nombre de... Daño hecho al corazón, es el comienzo, del fin Daño hecho a mi alma, lo sé, va con mi... Daño hecho a mi vida, maldiciendo en voz alta al caos Estás aquí, te has ido No es justo, estoy perdida Tu Dios, tu miedo ¿Valió la pena el precio? Orar por los niños que perdiste a lo largo del camino Aún recuerdo los nombres, y los rostros Fríos, y abandonados Ellos lloran, su destino estaba en tus manos Cuando todo acabe, ellos vendrán a atraparte Confusión perdida Ilusión mortal Pesadilla intrusa Un alma más a la llamada, para todos, en silencio viene... Dos almas más a la llamada, para todos, y puntual Tres almas más a la llamada, ellos caen, sin saber que... Cuatro almas más a la llamada, no serán todos, y lo sabes Sacrificio, cuchillo perdido Destino redefinido Alguien te eligió Suertudo, cierra tus ojos Tu familia sabe que estás aquí Llamando a los niños Concepción y muerte En silencio, pero gritando Daño hecho a la carne, lo que ellos dicen en el nombre de... Daño hecho al corazón, es el comienzo, del fin Daño hecho a mi alma, lo sé, va con mi... Daño hecho a mi vida, maldiciendo en voz alta al caos Un alma más a la llamada, para todos, en silencio viene... Dos almas más a la llamada, para todos, y puntual Tres almas más a la llamada, ellos caen, sin saber que... Cuatro almas más a la llamada, no serán todos, y lo sabes Simbolismo La canción es muy simbólica sobre los acontecimientos que han ocurrido en Shepherd's Glen y a lo largo del juego. "La llamada" se refiere generalmente a cuando se entra en el ejército (no muy diferente a Alex Shepherd), pero en este caso, se mencionan específicamente a 4 llamadas, Scarlet Fitch la más probable, Joey Bartlett, Joshua Shepherd y Nora Holloway, de ahí lo de "4 llamadas" las cuales han sido contestadas a los dioses de Shepherd's Glen. Curiosidades *El estribillo de esta canción es similar a una pequeña parte (minuto 1:38) del tema principal de Silent Hill 2. Categoría:Música Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill: Homecoming Soundtrack Categoría:Música vocal